


Задолбало

by SSM_Sterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Да вам давно пора уже потрахаться, - без стеснения как-то заметил Наил. Милый ирландский цветочек, который лишний раз слово «член» произносить не хотел. Тот самый Наил советовал им ПОТРАХАТЬСЯ.





	Задолбало

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Так, ладно, смотри на меня, хорошо? — Гарри выглядел слегка взволнованным. Он не первый раз видел, как у кого-то появляется панический страх сцены, но он определённо точно не знал, что им страдает Луи. — Ты меня слышишь? Понимаешь?

Луи кивнул, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха и не успевая сделать выдох.

— Не торопись, Луи, не торопись, — чтобы парень немного успокоился, Гарри провёл рукой по его плечу, неспешно скользя всё дальше и слегка касаясь шеи самыми кончиками пальцев. — Просто дыши вместе со мной.

Пару мгновений спустя Луи смог сделать полноценный вдох и даже не закашляться.

— Отлично! Ты просто умничка! — в порыве какого-то восторженного чувства радости за друга, Гарри взлохматил его волосы и тепло улыбнулся. — А теперь пошли, через две минуты наш выход.

В принципе, именно с этого момента всё и началось. Под «всё» Гарри имеет в виду быстрые взгляды украдкой, лёгкие и случайные прикосновения, маленькие заминки, когда вездесущие репортёры задают вопросы по поводу личной жизни. Сам Гарри ко всему привык довольно быстро, он не стеснялся шутить на тему своей ориентации, заставляя тем самым выходить ребят из группы из себя и вводя в замешательство самого интервьюера. А вот Луи смущался. Серьёзно, он краснел одними щеками, опускал голову пониже и теребил ткань своих джинсов. Гарри всегда умилялся манерам Луи, как он отворачивался или прятал лицо в ладонях, когда говорили что-то особенно стыдное для него.

Но это всё ерунда по сравнению с тем, что творилось между ними на концертах. Порой казалось, что проскакивали искры, воспламенялись горючие вещества в радиусе их взаимодействия с Луи. Парни старались отойти подальше, стоило им только пересечься взглядами.

— Да вам давно пора уже потрахаться, — без стеснения как-то заметил Найл. Милый ирландский цветочек, который лишний раз слово «член» произносить не хотел. Тот самый Наил советовал им ПОТРАХАТЬСЯ.

Всё бы ничего, но их неразряжённое сексуальное напряжение и вправду действовало на нервы всей группы. Каждый хотел влезть со своим мнением по этому поводу, и каждого Гарри посылал далеко и надолго. А вот к Луи они не лезли — не хотели смущать его ещё больше. Поэтому доставалось только Гарри. За двоих.

В принципе, было только вопросом времени то, как скоро их вдвоём запрут в пустой гримёрке после концерта.

Всё вышло до банального глупо — сперва поспешно сбежал Лиам, болтая что-то про невыключенный утюг, затем Наил вдруг захотел съесть те самые булочки, что продавались на соседней с улице. А потом Гарри и Луи услышали звук поворачивающегося замка и ехидный голосок протянул: «Гляньте на зеркало, придурки».

Ну они и глянули. Там мелким почерком Лиама было написано на стикере: «Разберитесь между собой и не пускайте флюиды неудовлетворённости, смотреть тошно. Откроем через полчаса».

— Эм… — озадаченно протянул Гарри, думая, что же теперь делать. Может, между ними и было какое-то притяжение, но всё-таки оно могло и не иметь таких последствий, которых ожидали парни… Короче, возможно, он нравился Луи, но тот ещё не до конца перешёл на тёмную сторону гомосексуализма. — Эм…

Луи пялился в точку на полу, не поднимая глаз. Гарри с грустью отметил, что это будут самые неловкие и самые долгие полчаса.

— Мне кажется, в этот раз шутка несмешная, не правда ли? — правильно, лучше перевести всё в шутку. Безопасней, во всяком случае. — Идиоты.

В ответ не было слышно ни звука. Будто бы всё вымерло. Обычно такого не происходило — Гарри начинал шутить, а Луи подхватывал. Им всегда было комфортно находиться рядом, а сейчас…

— Ты чего так завис-то? — обойдя Луи с правой стороны, Гарри присел на корточки и заглянул парню в глаза. — Луи?

Тот вдруг соскочил со своего места, схватил Гарри за волосы и притянул к себе, мгновенно впиваясь в губы. Это нельзя назвать нормальным поцелуем, потому что Гарри от неожиданности даже ответить не успел, а Луи уже отпрянул на место.

— Прости, это было глупо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, хватая куртку со стула и подбегая к двери. Луи дёрнул за ручку, но та и не собралась поддаваться.

Тут-то, видимо, парень и понял, что оказался заперт в четырёх стенах с тем, кого только что активно целовал (или пытался целовать, не суть важно).

— Луи? — Гарри этому факту наоборот обрадовался, начиная подкрадываться к Луи, словно пантера к добыче. — Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

— Не очень, если честно, — в порыве нервозности Луи провёл рукой по волосам, зачёсывая их назад. Гарри отметил этот жест с привычным умилением и схватил его за руку. Луи вздрогнул, но взгляд не опустил. — Что?

— Ты только что меня поцеловал, — как бы для непонятливых пояснил Гарри.

— Да, был косяк, — может от стресса, может от чего-нибудь ещё, но Луи врубил свой защитный сарказм и пофигизм на полную. — Можешь с лёгкостью забить и забыть, это случайность.

— Даже то, каким взглядом ты на меня смотрел последние пару месяцев? — Гарри практически вцепился в Луи, продолжая держать его за руку, но ещё и подходя ближе, закрывая собой всего парня. Это было особенно приятно делать, ведь теперь Луи был перед ним как на ладони, да ещё и так близко…

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты любишь пошутить и всё такое, но сейчас мне совсем не смешно, — взгляд Луи стал слишком серьёзным, слишком холодным. — Просто отойди от меня.

— Нет, — повинуясь внезапно возникшим в голове мыслям, Гарри подступил ещё ближе, теперь всем телом прижимаясь к Луи. Его рука сама собой скользнула по руке парня дальше, к запястью. — Почему ты решил, что я шучу?

— Может, потому что ты всегда такой?

— Какой? — мысли уже разбегались в разные стороны, и сосредоточиться на предмете разговора было всё сложнее и сложнее.

Луи всё же вырвал свои руки из захвата, нервно потерев запястья, на которых уже начали проступать красные следы. Гарри внезапно заметил то, насколько на самом деле были белыми и хрупкими руки Луи.

— Тебе лишь бы пошутить и поприкалываться, — выдохнул Луи, совершенно не замечая того, что Гарри пялится на его руки слишком долго и пристально. — Тебе всё кажется смешным, поэтому я…

Луи замялся, пересёкшись взглядом с глазами Гарри. Они были настолько тёмными, настолько убийственно серьёзными, что Луи невольно попятился назад.

— Может тебе и кажется, что я шут гороховый, но в действительно серьёзных вещах я веду себя соответственно, — Гарри смело подступил на шаг ближе, загоняя Луи в тупик и откровенно наслаждаясь этим фактом.

— То есть, если я сейчас признаюсь тебе в чувствах, ты ответишь без всякого ёрничества и прочего? — Луи, загнанный в угол, всё же не потерял решимости. Гарри это нравилось.

— Я обещаю ответить конкретно и прямо, — кивнул Гарри, незаметно подойдя ещё чуточку ближе.

— Хорошо, — отведя взгляд и коротко выдохнув через рот, Луи посмотрел на Гарри с такими эмоциями во взгляде, что тому мгновенно захотелось поцеловать Луи. — Ты мне очень сильно нравишься и я почти уверен, что это любовь.

— Раз мы договорились обсудить предельно серьёзные вещи, я даже не буду высмеивать способ твоего признания и сразу скажу, что всё взаимно, — практически скороговоркой произнеся это, Гарри прижал Луи к себе и наконец-то смог поцеловать его по-человечески, с языком, так, как хотелось уже очень давно.

Луи сдавленно пискнул в поцелуй, но не отстранился, а только сильнее ухватился за талию Гарри, притягивая того к себе как можно ближе.

— Если ты сейчас пошутил, я убью тебя тут же, — хрипло проговорил Луи, едва оторвавшись от Гарри.

— Нет, не переживай, я серьёзен, как инфаркт миокарда, — нахмурив брови для пущей видимости, Гарри поджал губы.

Луи засмеялся так чисто и звонко, что Гарри пообещал себе смешить и радовать его как можно чаще.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
